Kyoya and Mori-sempai! oo
by KrisMiharu
Summary: Kyoya and Mori-sempai start hitting it off! will anything come of it! YAOI BASED BEWARE!


**A/N: hey gusy this one is an old one so please bear with us on the bad grammar and scentence structure. anyways this is YAOI based so if you don't like that go ahead and try reading something else of our we write more then just YAOI x3 anyways please enjoy Kyoya and MOri's love story. if you would like it to continue then please review your wishes!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own ohshc but we do own the plotline for this story.**

* * *

Morishima stopped in the middle of a roundhouse kick and looked at Kyouya. "why would you say that?" he said continuing his exercises, "he is way better than me... besides... i think he's like the little brother i never had, though he is kinda clingy." Morishima went over to his table in the far right corner and took a couple of swallows from his water bottle.

The rest of the day Kyouya and Morishima just hung out and did random stuff...Kyouya spent the night for the third time that week.

Kyouya laughed and enjoyed the rest of the evening with Mori-kun. He was a pretty swell guy.

Haruka awoke that morning to her annoying alarm clock. God she hated that, but she did look forward to seeing Morishima-kun. In his school unifrom. Why she liked him in the uniform she didn't know. She got up as Tamaki burst into her room. "Haruka! Ready for another fun-filled day?" He squealed, Haruka groaned as she was twirled around.

"Tamaki...I want to get ready by myself..." Haruka groaned as she walked to her dresser. Tamaki laughed as he ran into the kitchen where food greeted him. Haruka sighed to herself as she put on the dress she hated to wear. It was so plain. The guy's uniforms had so much more to it and some character to it. She put her hair up into a ponytail today hoping to show off her eyes. Smiling in the mirror she began pick up lines. "So...what are you doing this evening? Need any help with that package? I got one right here for you!" She said doing poses but then sunk her head. She was a failure. Haruka walked into the kitchen where Tamaki was and ate her food before they were off, riding a fancy limo that her brother loved to ride in every morning.

Haruka hoped out of the car and walked up the stairs looking for Morishima-kun at every turn. Where could he be hiding? She had to tell him her feelings, but it was so hard. Everytime she got close to admiting it, she would get weak in the knees and never admit anything.[/quote]

morishima and kyouya walked into the school talking about what they were going to do while mori-kun was away on family business. He was leaving that day to go help his parents with some business and complications.[/quote]

Haruka managed to find Kyouya and Morishima walking together in the hallway. She called out to Morishima, but honestly, the only thing she managed to say was,"Aiiieeeeeee!" Rather than actual words. Kyouya turned around surprised as haruka managed to make it into the girl's restroom just fine. "That was odd..."Kyouya mumbled before turning back to Morishima. "Morishima-kun...meet me after school club activities please. I have something to ask of you." Kyouya smiled thinking if not now...when?

Tamaki showed up and glomped Kyouya in the hallway. "Kyouya!" He yelled making people stare. Kyouya frowned and gently shoved Tamaki off of him. "How many times do I have to tell you, not in school."

"But Kyo-chan..." Tamaki whined with puppy eyes,"we do it all the time in the-!" Kyouya shoved his books in his lovers face and continued to walk down the hallways to his classroom. Haruka peeked from the door and smiled shyly. "OKAY!" She yelled following Morishima yet again and failing to say anything.[/quote]

Mori-kun stared at the display of Tamaki and Kyouya hugging in the hallway of school...it was kind of weird.

"fine... ill see you then Kyouya. Have a good day and ill see if we can hang out before i leave." he said. "nooooo!" Mori-kun blinked in suprise.

He turned around to see Haruka crying and holding on to his sleeve. "don't go! you can't go!" she said. Morishima smiled down at her and patted her on the head. "don't worry ill only be gone for a couple of days." everyone in the hallway gaped at them and then started to whisper, Morishima just glared at them and continued on to his classroom.[/quote]

Haruka didn't know what came over her to make her rush out like that in the middle of everyone. But part of her knew it was because she didn't want Mori-kun to leave. She frowned at herself as Morishima smiled at her and petted her head, telling her that it was fine. She couldn't help but notice that when Morishima-kun glared at the kids...they immediatley shut up and or walked away slowly. "Promise you'll be back?" Haruka asked looking up at him. She knew Mori-kun didn't lie the first time...but not everyone's able to keep their promises under certain circumstances. She worried she would never see him again...or at least for a long while.

"do not worry... i have to come back...if i didn't who would take care of Leon and Kyouya?" he smiled.[/quote]

She smiled up at him. "That's true!" SHe giggled before she realized that she had class in a few minutes. "Oh my gawsh! Sorry, i have to go!" She stammered running down the hallways at top speed. Kyouya and Tamaki started off for thier classes as well. Tamaki in his mind had all these plans. They go do so many things without Morishima around. He wasn't there...so they could spend more time together! YAY![/quote]

Mori's day went by slowly and it was very tiring. He didn't feel good at lunch so he went to the nurse's office. "hello? i need to see the nurse...i think i have a bug." he said. the nurse came out of a room and checked him, "you don't have anything bad except that you have strep throat and a stomach flu... they will be there for at least three to four days. i suggest you take it easy." Mori smiled at the nurse and said , "may i call my parents? i need them to pick me up... all the classes i have after this are athletic classes and if i can't do anything then there's no point in going."

So Mori called his parents and they came and picked him up. He left that day at three to go deal with the family complications.[/quote]

The day went by...very slowly for Haruka. Morishima-kun wasn't there most of the day so it was a little boring. Normally she could at least say hi to him in the hallways, but he left about miday...or...lunch. Sighing to herself, she had to figure out a way to amuse herself without someone being there to help her out. She walked out of the school waiting for Tamaki. He was taking forever.

Kyouya waited...and waited...and waited for morishima to show up. But he never did. He checked his watch, it was twenty minutes after. "Where is he?" Kyouya asked himself before he was glomped by Tamaki.

"Kyouya-chan! Come on. We have the car ready and waiting...what are you doing out here?" He asked all bubbly and dragging Kyouya to the car. Kyouya reluctantly followed, but he was shoved into the car and forced to sing Tamaki's happy songs. They did make him feel happy most of the time, but today it sort of bugged him. He would have to tell Morishima next time.[/quote]

Leon was frightened, Mori-kun was gone and he didn't know what to do with all these bullies who were around him. "you get your little hands off of our girls and we wont have to beat you to a pulp!" one said.

"you rgirls? oh im sorry you mean the ones that are always following me around school?" Leon said sarcastically. one of the boys were going to hit Leon, but a huge hand blocked its way and another came and punched him in the gut. "you leave my little brother alone you stupid a$$holes! or i'll kick your a$$es all the way to hel*and back!" said mori-kun.

Leon was so happy to see Mori he almost jumped on is back. but he noticed that Mori was a little pale and out of breathe. "Mori-kun are you okay? you don't look so good..." he asked grabbing Mori's arm and pulling him to sit down on a nearby bucket. "no im sick and im tired...but other than that im fine." Morishima replied smiling down at LEon and ruffling his hair.

"come we have to go back to Tokyo, school is will start at ten o'clock tomarrow...i don't want to be late. and neither should you... new transfer student!" he said laughing and walking down the alley towards a car that looked like a limo only it was smaller and didn't draw as much attention.[/quote]

Haruka sat in the seat looking out of the window boredly as Tamaki was still a bundle of joy. How the heck did he do that? She was never that energetic, though she admits that she can get that way. They drove to the school and saw Morishima and Leon getting out of the car. "Morishima-kun!" Haruka couldn't help but say happily jumping out of the car and running up to him and Leon. "Mori-kun...Leo-kun! What's the matter?" She asked seeing their faces. Tamaki ran after her and stood there with a smile, Kyouya locked in his arms of death.

"Hey!" Tamaki said excitedly before he too saw their faces. "Did I miss something here?" He asked, Kyouya was finally out of Tamaki's grasp and he stood up straight.

"Don't tell me it were those kids again?" He said frowning.[/quote]

Mori smiled, "do not worry...it was...not them. im just sick and tired." Mori grabbed Leon's hand and walked up to the school leaving the others behind.[/quote]

Haruka frowned. He always did that! "Bye...Mori-kun..." Haruka began to get sad. Everytime she got to a conversation he always walked off with proud smile or even just a plain expression. He never talked much.

Kyouya on the other hand noticed a distinct bruise on Morishima's right arm and a wrap going around his hand on his left arm. He kept his unpleasent smile off his face. "Tamaki, i'll catch up later. Go on ahead." Tamaki smiled.

"Don't be to late." Tamaki said before Haruka followed after him depressed. Tamaki was busiy trying to cheer her up.

Kyouya strolled over to Leon after Morishima had went off for a minute. "Leon," Kyouya began rather concerned,"Okay, what really happened out there? I can see that you both are lying. You may be able to fool those two, but not me." He said slightly glaring down at him. "I am not letting you go so easily either."


End file.
